Opposite
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Kau dan dia tidak bisa bersatu karena hal yang berlawanan. Betapa kejamnya sebuah hal yang berseberangan. A barter fic for Ryuna Ohime. AU. Warning inside. DLDR.


**Eka's Headnote : **Sebuah barter fic untuk **Ryuna Ohime**. Maaf ya, baru nyelesein sekarang. Duh, semoga dampak dari UTS ga membuat fic ini jadi abal.

Oke, selamat membaca! ^^

**Pairing : AmeIta**

**Genre : Western and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, shonen-ai, OOC, plot ga jelas, jelek, abal, dsb.**

* * *

><p>"Menyerahlah! Kau sudah terkepung!"<p>

Sebuah pistol teracung sekitar 20 sentimeter di depan hidung. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di dahi pemuda bermata hijau yang ditodongi senjata api tersebut. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda bermata biru dan berkacamata, menatap sang Terdakwa itu dengan awas. Secara teknis, sang Terdakwa tidak dapat melarikan diri karena ia berhasil menembak kaki sang Terdakwa. Di belakangnya, tembok menghalangi niatnya untuk mundur seribu langkah ke belakang.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu terpojok di sudut yang kurang oportunis untuk melarikan diri. Mata hijau pemuda berambut pirang spike itu tampak beringas. Sialnya, ia tak punya senjata apapun untuk balik mengancam pemuda itu. Pistolnya terjatuh dengan sekali tembakan saat di depan ruang bar.

"Terima saja kekalahanmu, Andresen!" pemuda bermata _azure_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari saku jaket _bomber_-nya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia memborgol tangan kekar pemuda yang dipanggil Andresen tersebut. Pemuda berdarah Belanda itu berbisik di telinga pemuda Amerika yang memborgol kedua tangannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang bernada penuh dengan ancaman.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menerima balasanmu, _Sherrif_ Sialan!" umpat Andresen.

Pemuda Amerika itu tertawa keras, "Namaku bukan Sialan, kau sedang berhadapan dengan _Hero_ di kota ini," pemuda bermata azure itu memukul punggung Andresen—hingga pemuda Belanda itu melotot ke arahnya, "Kau harus mengingat namaku saat di penjara nanti, Tuan Andresen..."

_Sherrif_ adalah seorang pelindung kota Texas. Salah satu _Sherrif_ Distrik Utara yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya menangkap bandit-bandit, kini telah meringkus seorang bandit pemasok marijuana terbesar di kota Texas. _Sherrif_ itu membuka mulutnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Andresen—menyebutkan identitasnya.

"...Namaku Alfred F. Jones, _Sherrif_ Distrik Utara."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Opposite (c) **** Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

><p>Suasana panas, pengap, dan ramai di sebuah bar yang sesak oleh pengunjung yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tak membuat pemuda berdarah asli Amerika itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas tawanya. Ia ingin membagi momen bahagianya karena berhasil menangkap bandit terkenal. Di depannya, tiga orang temannya mendengar berita itu tanpa rasa antusias—ralat, hanya satu orang saja yang terlihat antusias.<p>

"Tertawa saja terus kau, Alfred!" sindir pemuda bermata hijau dan berambut pirang berantakan. Alis tebalnya begitu menekuk bosan—terlihat sekali ia ingin menyumpal mulut pemuda berahoge itu dengan scone buatannya. Ia meminum segelas teh untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Oh, tentu saja, Iggy. Aku kan _Hero_!" dengan bangganya, Alfred kembali berkicau. "Aku sudah menangkap bandit pemasok marijuana terbesar di kota ini, Andresen van Houtten!"

"Baru segitu saja kemampuanmu?" suara merendahkan itu terlontar dari pemuda bermata merah dan berambut perak. "Aku yang _awesome_ ini telah menangkap seorang bandit dari Denmark!" pemuda itu meneguk bir dari _pitcher_ hingga bir hanya tersisa setengah _pitcher_. "Kau harus melihat aksiku yang awesome itu—"

"Itu karena keberuntungan saja, Gilbert! Magnus pasti akan menyerahkan dirinya kalau dia tak memegang senjata," potong Alfred dengan penuh nafsu. "Jangan meremehkan _hero_ sepertiku!

"Lalu kasusmu dengan Andresen? Apa itu bukan keberuntungan juga namanya?" sinis Gilbert. Mata merahnya berkilat kesal. "Kau tidak tahu kalau—"

"Bisakah kalian berdua membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan kenarsisan?" Arthur rupanya sudah mencapai titik jenuh dalam mendengarkan kicauan kenarsisan dari kedua _sherrif_ Distrik Utara dan Selatan itu. Alis _sherrif_ Distrik Barat itu semakin berkerut kesal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menangkap bandit sehebat kami!" celetuk Alfred dan Gilbert hampir bersamaan. Memang ajaib jika membayangkan dua orang narsis tersebut dapat bersatu. Namun sayangnya, waktunya tidak tepat karena Arthur menggertakkan giginya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan makian dengan seluruh penghuni kebun binatang dari mulutnya.

"Whoa! Santai saja, kawan," kata seorang pemuda berlogat Spanyol mencoba mencairkan suasana panas diantara ketiga teman-temannya. "kita kan ke sini untuk bersenang-senang!"

Akhirnya Arthur dapat mengontrol dirinya, menghela nafas sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Benar apa yang kau katakan, Carriedo," mata hijau itu menatap mata yang identik dihadapannya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred dan Gilbert. "...seharusnya aku menghiraukan kedua orang idiot itu."

"APA? KAMI TIDAK IDIOT!"

Kedua _sherrif_ itu kembali kompak dalam hal membela rasa _hero_ dan _awesome_ mereka. Antonio hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah autis kedua temannya, sementara Arthur hanya tersenyum sinis dan berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat satu bayangan masuk ke dalam bar.

"Francis?" seru Arthur.

"_Oui, Mon cheri_," sapa Francis kepada keempat _sherrif_ itu. Kemudian mata biru pemuda berambut sebahu itu beralih pada Arthur. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Artie?" tangan Francis mulai menggerayangi tangan kanan pemuda Inggris itu.

"JANGAN PEGANGTANGANKU SEPERTI ITU, BLOODY FROG!" bentak Arthur sembari melepaskan tangannya. Mata hijau itu menatap jijik wajah Francis—yang tetap memasang wajah inosen setelah menggerayangi tangannya.

Raut wajah Alfred yang terlihat penasaran dengan kedatangan Francis menanyakan tujuan pemuda Prencis tersebut, "Langsung saja, Francis. Apa tujuan kau datang ke sini?"

Raut wajah Francis kembali serius. "Komandan Ludwig memerintahkan seluruh Distrik untuk menangkap bandit yang buron dari penjara tadi siang," kedua tangan pemuda berdarah Prancis itu membuka sebuah poster—yang kemungkinan akan ditempelkan di bar ini.

Di poster itu, terpampanglah seseorang yang menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam. Pakaian kemejanya maupun perawakan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang bandit. Rambut bandit itu berwarna antara coklat gelap dengan hitam, sementara warna matanya tidak diketahui—kemungkinan berwarna gelap. Jika diperkirakan, tinggi bandit itu tidaklah setinggi Andresen maupun Magnus.

"Ini banditnya?"

Komentar Alfred tersebut diiyakan dengan ucapan senada dari ketiga temannya. Oh, bayangkan saja. Mana ada bandit bertubuh kurus dan tidak memenuhi persyaratan apapun untuk menjadi seorang bandit? Bandit macam apakah dia?

"...Tapi dia memiliki strategi yang tidak bisa kalian remehkan. Dialah otak dari semua pembunuhan dan perampokan bank. Begitulah kata komandan," jelas Francis. Wajah pemuda Prancis itu juga menyiratkan rasa ketidakpercayaan. Jadi selama ini, mereka hanya menangkap pelakunya, bukanlah otak dari pelaku kejahatan tersebut.

Tak ada komentar lagi yang keluar dari mulut kelima _sherrif_ tersebut. Masing-masing sedang memikirkan cara untuk menangkap bandit yang telah buron itu.

* * *

><p>Alfred keluar dari bar terkutuk itu dengan wajah menekuk. Ia masih memikirkan sejumlah cara, strategi, maupun siasat untuk menangkap bandit yang sedang buron itu. Oh, betapa beratnya tugas seorang <em>hero<em>.

" _Vee_...! Tolong aku!"

Sebuah jeritan meminta tolong menegakkan telinga Alfred. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu terdengar lagi. Hal itu membuat _sherrif _Distrik Utara itu mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti : kota Texas berhantu.

'_Ah, mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini?'_ Alfred menepis pikiran anehnya.

Namun, rasa penasaran membuatnya menoleh kembali ke belakang. Suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan Alfred berlari ke belakang, mengikuti arah sumber suara secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bertahanlah! _Hero_ akan menolongmu!"

"Tolong..."

Lama-lama, suara itu menjadi mengecil. Kemungkinan orang tersebut mulai kelelahan berteriak terus menerus. Tanpa membuang waktu, Alfred terus berlari mengikuti sumber suara itu, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di sebuah lubang bekas galian tambang.

_Sherrif_ bermata biru itu mendengar suara meminta tolong tepat di bawah tanah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, "Apakah di bawah ada orang?"

"Ada, _ve_!"

Satu respon suara dari bawah lubang membuat pemuda berdarah Amerika itu mengambil tali laso dari balik jaket _bomber_-nya itu dan mengikatkan pada sebuah tiang yang terletak tak jauh dari lubang. "Aku akan lemparkan tali. Kau tangkap tali itu, ya!" teriaknya dibarengi dengan lemparan tali laso ke dalam lubang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan tarikan dari bawah. Kembali pemuda berkacamata itu berteriak, "Kau pegang talinya erat-erat! Aku akan menarikmu ke atas! Pada hitungan ketiga, aku akan menarikmu!" perintah Alfred. Mereka berdua hanya bermodalkan keyakinan satu sama lain agar pemuda di bawah lubang ini dapat keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"TIGA!"

Alfred menarik tali itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Tali demi tali yang ditariknya semakin terasa berat. Ketika ia melihat rambut _auburn_ muncul dari lubang galian, ia makin bersemangat menarik tali itu. Akibatnya, pemilik rambut tersebut berteriak histeris lalu mendarat (tidak) mulus di atas tubuh Alfred.

"Huwah! Maafkan aku!" seorang pemuda berambut _auburn_ menyingkir dari atas tubuh Alfred, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Alfred mengusap-usap rambut _dirty blonde_-nya yang dikotori oleh pasir, lalu memasang cengiran di depan pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak apa," balas Alfred santai. Sikap Alfred yang santai itu membuat pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu tak ragu-ragu untuk menyunggingkan senyumannya—yang membuat Alfred _blushing_ saat melihat senyum imut itu.

"Terima kasih kau telah menolongku, _ve_..."

"Sama-sama," balas Alfred. Ia membantu pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu untuk berdiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum riang di depan Alfred, lalu berpamitan dengannya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Alfred. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata hazel itu menatap Alfred dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memamerkan senyumannya. "Tentu saja! Namaku Feliciano," Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

Alfred menjabat tangan Feliciano dengan erat. "Salam kenal. Aku Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>Hubungan Alfred dengan Feliciano menjadi akrab setelah kejadian tersebut. Setiap jam makan siang, Feliciano selalu datang ke Distrik Utara untuk membawakan pasta dan memberikannya kepada Alfred. Tentu saja pemuda Amerika itu dengan senang hati menerima pasta itu, lalu memakannya dengan lahap.<p>

"Pastamu enak sekali, Feli," puji Alfred sambil memasukkan garpu dengan lilitan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Pernyataan tersebut membuat pipi pemuda Italia itu bersemu merah. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Alfred melanjutkan celotehannya kembali.

"...berbanding terbalik dengan scone Iggy!" setelah mengatakan fakta (dan kenyataan) tersebut, sebuah benda berwarna hitam mendarat di kepala Alfred dan membuat pemuda berkacamata itu mengaduh kesakitan. Entah dari mana benda tersebut berasal, yang jelas kepala Alfred membentuk bulatan merah di atas kepalanya—benjol. Mungkin karena karma.

"Alfred, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Feliciano khawatir. Ia mengambilkan kompres dan mengobati memar di kepala Alfred . Pemuda Amerika itu meringis saat air kompres itu mengenai bagian yang memar. Kemudian mata biru langit itu menatap mata _hazel_ yang sedang serius mengobati dirinya.

"Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah tahu nama keluargamu," ujar Alfred. Mata birunya menyiratkan rasa penasaran. "Apa nama keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Alfred itu membuat tangan Feliciano berhenti bergerak. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kompres, turun ke bawah. Pemilik mata _hazel_ itu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menatap lurus Alfred. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak punya nama keluarga?" tanya Alfred dengan suara tercekat.

Feliciano kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa?" cecar Alfred. "Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?"

Feliciano hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Alfred ingin sekali mencecar pemuda italia itu sampai ia memberitahu nama keluarganya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Feliciano yang mulai meredup, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mencecar Feliciano daripada ia harus kehilangan raut wajah yang imut itu—dan digabtikan oleh raut wajah sedih.

Ya, Feliciano tidak akan memberitahu identitasnya secara mendalam tentang nama keluarganya. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu nama keluarganya. Tidak seorang pun—termasuk Alfred. Ia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Alfred di dalam hatinya.

'_Karena kau akan menyesal.'_

* * *

><p>Malam di ladang yang tandus memang terasa menggigit kulit, berbanding terbalik dengan pada siang hari yang cuacanya terasa panas. Malam hari juga merupakan waktu dimana <em>sherrif<em> dari seluruh Distrik mulai melaksanakan patroli.

Di Distrik Utara, Alfred hanya bisa berkeluh kesah di dalam hatinya karena masalah tadi siang. Feliciano bersikukuh tidak mau menmberitahu nama keluarganya. Apa susahnya sih menyebutkan nama keluarga? Toh, nama keluarga bukan sesuatu yang tabu untuk diberitahu.

Bosan menunggu di kantor distrik saja, Alfred berjalan ke sebuah bank yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kantornya. Sebuah bank bernama Zurich itu hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah kilometer dari kantornya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berjalan ke arah bank itu.

DOR!

PRANG!

Mata biru itu membelalak saat melihat kaca depan di samping kanan itu berlubang akibat tembusan peluru. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengamati keadaan di sekitar bank itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sekitarnya.

DOR!

Kali ini bunyi tembakan terdengar dari arah Barat. Alfred berlari ke arah Barat dnegan pistol teracung ke depan.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu, Bandit!"

Kali ini, sekelabat bayangan mencoba menembak dirinya dari kanan. Namun tembakan tersebut meleset dan hanya mengenai angin. Alfred terus berlari dan menembak ke arah depan, samping, dan belakang.

DOR!

Sebuah senapan terpental dan jatuh tak jauh dari dirinya. Alfred berlari memungut pistol itu, lalu mencari jejak bandit yang kehilangan senjatanya itu. Kemungkinan salah satu tembakannya mengenai senjata bandit itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mata biru itu menangkap satu bayangan yang sedang tersungkur. Ia berlari mendekati bayangan itu lalu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah bandit dengan kaki terluka itu.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah bandit yang tersungkur itu. Ciri-cirinya sama dengan ciri-ciri bandit yang tergambar di poster. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua nampak acak-acakan. Topeng kain hitam itu tak menghalangi pemilik mata hazel tersebut memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. Ya, ia yakin sekali bahwa bandit itu yang diberitahukan namanya oleh komandannya tadi siang.

"Menyerah saja kau, Lovino Vargas!"

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah peluru menembus bahu kanannya. Alfred menjerit, tangan kirinya memegang bahu kanannya yang mengucurkan cairan merah beraroma metalik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan rasa nyeri akibat peluru yang bersarang dibahunya. Bandit bernama Lovino Vargas itu berteriak senang.

"Tembakan bagus, Feli!"

Tubuh Alfred terasa kaku mendengar nama Feli dari mulut bandit itu. Feli? Feli siapa yang dimaksud orang itu? Ia membuang semua prasangka bahwa Feli yang dimaksud bukanlah Feliciano yang ia kenal. Bukan, bukan dia.

Tapi ia harus mempercayai prasangka itu. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, dengan penuh kesadaran. Ingin sekali dirinya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang dihadapannya itu adalah orang lain, bukan Feli yang ia kenal.

Pemuda bertopeng coklat itu melepas topeng dari kainnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Mata _hazel_ pemuda itu mengalirkan air mata. Tangan pemuda itu gemetar dengan menggenggam erat sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Feli..." desis Alfred. Mata biru itu masih memandang tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya itu. "Katakan kalau kau bukan Feliciano yang aku kenal."

"Maafkan aku, Alfred," kata Feliciano dengan suara tercekat. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Pemuda Italia itu masih menggenggam erat senjata di samping kanannya. "...tapi aku benar-benar Feliciano—"

"BUKAN! KAU BUKAN FELICIANO!" teriak Alfred histeris. Mata hazel Feliciano membelalak saat pistol Alfred kini terjatuh mencium tanah. Pemilik mata biru itu jatuh berlutut dan menutupi wajahnya sembari menitikkan air mata.

Di belakang Alfred, Lovino tersenyum sinis dan berusaha untuk bangkit, "Tembak dia, Feli! Habisi dia!" perintahnya.

"Ta-tapi... Aku tidak bisa menembaknya, Kak!"

Wajah Lovino makin beringas. Ia menggertakkan giginya—memaki adiknya."Adik bodoh! Jelas-jelas dia dalam posisi terpojok seperti itu! Cepat habisi dia!"

Tapi yang dilakukan Feliciano malah sebaliknya. Ia menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya lalu berlari menuju Alfred. Ia memeluk tubuh Alfred dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Alferd yang bidang. Ia meluapkan tangisnya, tak mempedulikan cacian kakaknya yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai penghianat.

Momen itu masih berjalan saat para _sherrif_ dari Distrik lain mengepung mereka. Momen itu masih berjalan saat sherrif itu memborgol tangan Lovino. Feliciano mengatakan semua perasaaannya kepada Alfred. Bahkan di saat mata para _sherrif_ membelalak melihat momen itu.

"Alfred, maafkan aku..." isak Feliciano. Alfred hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu membelai rambut _auburn_ itu perlahan-lahan. Ia membiarkan Feliciano menjelaskan semuanya, membiarkan Feliciano mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"...Aku... tidak memberitahu idenitasku karena kita benar-benar berbeda..." Feliciano masih terisak, tapi mata _hazel_-nya memaksakan diri untuk menatap mata _azure_ di depannya itu. "Aku... tidak mau kau tahu dan menjauhiku..."

"Aku... mencintaimu, Alfred," Feliciano mengatakannya dengan nada gemetar. Wajahnya kini memerah. "_Ti amo_..."

Senyuman lembut kini terukir di sudut bibir Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu mencium bibir Feliciano, membuat pipi pemuda Italia itu semakin memerah. Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Feliciano.

"I love you too, Feliciano."

Ketika waktu mulai memisahkan mereka. Dan ketika tangan Feliciano terikat oleh borgol. Alfred masih menatap bayangan itu dari kejauhan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat teman-temannya membawa sang kekasih pergi untuk menjalani tahanan. Status membuat mereka tak bisa bersatu. Ia kini merasakan satu hal yang pahit.

Betapa kejamnya suatu hal yang berseberangan.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Selesai**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's note :<strong> Maaf, Ryuna-san! Saya baru publish sekarang! (nunduk-nunduk) Maafkan kalau benda ini jadinya sangat abal. Ternyata otak saya benar-benar terkontaminasi WB tingkat akut, makanya akhirannya jadi seperti ini. Maaf juga atas ending yang aneh. Semoga sesuai dengan harapan anda.

Oke, sudah selesai komentarnya. _Review_ berupa kritik dan saran sangat diterima. ^^


End file.
